Superman (Outlier Edition)
Summary Superman is one of the Big Three of DC Comics and one of, if not the most enduring and prolific comic book character in history. His powers and abilities are constantly being explored and expanded upon... which leads to some of worst cases of plot induced stupidity in all of comic books if not fiction itself. The below is just a short list of such events. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A to at least 3-B, likely Low 2-C to High 2-A, possibly at least Low 1-B to 1-B, if not 1-A | Always Above His Opponent Name: Superman (Kal El/Clark Kent) Origin: DC Comics/Comic Book Pecking Order Gender: Male Age: In his 50’s Classification: Kryptonian, God of PIS Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Ice Breath, Intangibility, Plot Manipulation (Can overcome any threat no matter the odds), PIS Manipulation, Acausality/Resistance to Reality Warping (Can't be erased from history by the Time Trapper), can harm ghosts with heat vision, Space-Time Manipulation (Can repair tears in reality with heat vision), can see on a sub-atomic level along with souls, can negate illusions by shouting, Immunity to Possession (Cannot be possessed by Neron), possesses nigh-infinite willpower, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can casually interact in a fraction of a nanosecond, an instant suspended between “eternities of past and future” – a time suspension), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Tanked the powers of Death), Near-Immunity to Reality Warping/Matter Manipulation (Survived an attack that cut through reality "to the Bleed") Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level to at least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Absorbed enough Anti-Sunlight to vaporize half the Milky Way, harmed 30th Century Mordru who is stated to be able to vaporize galaxies, destroyed Imperiex Probes which can destroy galaxies, able to harm Darkseid’s Post-Crisis Avatars can [http://imgur.com/aJWKGjm pierce Imperiex-Prime's armor and harm Wonder Woman, who survived the explosion of an Imperiex Probe], deflect his Omega Beams with Heat Vision and even beat him in a straight up fight, countered the power of Starbreaker, who has destroyed galaxy clusters and killed people who can hold the universe together, fought on par with Pocket Universe Superboy, who’s comparable to Pre-Crisis Supergirl, who decimated a weakened COIE Anti-Monitor, matched Cythonna, who’s casual backhand decimated Pre-Crisis Kryptonians, contributed to 1/5 of the Big Bang’s energy), likely Universe level+ (Fought Orion to a standstill, who can produce 1/5 of the energy needed to destroy a universe-sized dimension and was able to contain the energy of a universe busting bomb, his Heat Vision matched Orion’s Astro Force, fought off the Omega Beams of a Darkseid avatar Orion couldn’t fight off, shocked Brainiac 13 with his power and pushed his ship to the beginning of time, even against the Imperiex-Prime powered engines, harmed Nebula Man, a living universe, shattered the boundaries of space-time when fighting Kal-L, broke the bonds of infinity, put up a fight against an entire legion of Gogs while weakened and nearly dying, broke through Neron's endless illusions/realities, his punches broke entire timelines, plowed through an attack from Disciple who absorbed the power of the primordial Elder Gods more powerful than the [http://s4d4.turboimg.net/sp/f9139fc43da9a13a59737f3bf6dbee64/Mister_Miracle.v3_001.06.jpg New Gods], stood up to Starbreaker when no one else could, caused an earthquake that turned Blaze’s realm into a raging inferno, which Raven thought only Trigon could do, as powerful as the New Gods and Olympians according to Zeus, fought S’ivaa who can destroy all existence, did well against Time Trapper-Prime, broke through space-time and punched the embodiment of Death who created and tanked a universal black hole, freed Darkseid from the Source Wall, pulled the Highfather’s staff out of the Source Wall, fought Infinity Man, the Source itself and the one who killed all the New Gods sans Darkseid and Orion, destroyed a horde of Imperiex Probes) to High Multiverse level+ (Harmed Dominus [http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=plk3n&s=7 manhandled Kismet, warped all of reality and can make all universes tremble] and matched his chest beam with his own heat vision, along with breaking through his alternate realities and resisting his reality warping, punched a hole through Emperor Joker, who has 99% of Mxy's powers and stated by the Spectre to be able to unravel all that is, was or will be, should be comparable to Superman One Million who forced his way into the 5th Dimension, ripped a Quantum Zealot http://imgur.com/a/728MC A being more powerful than 5th Dimensional Imps in half and reduced it to droplets, through singing, defeated the true, abstract form of Darkseid, whose existence transcends the 52 Earths and is unaffected by Crisis and Continuity Reboots, folded all space-time and became a singularity that was drawing all universes into oblivion ), possibly at least Low Hyperverse level (Pushed the Quantum Zealot http://i.imgur.com/mvmB0eX.jpg Who had the Powers of Creation into a machine, makes up half the existence of Cosmic Armor Superman, who blasted through Mandrakk, The Dark Monitor, fought off Scott Free using the full Anti-Life Equation who had to resort to freezing him in place, broke an amped Soulfire Darkseid in half, who held his ground against a completed Source and even managed to gain the upper hand before eventually winning) to Hyperverse level, if not Hyperverse level+ (Has been referred to as one of the three most powerful beings in the omniverse alongside Superboy and Supergirl, which may put them above both The Presence and the Monitor-Mind the Overvoid) | Always Stronger Than His Opponent (Used the Miracle Machine to wish for a happy ending and created a deus ex machina, an impossible illogical plot distortion, to defeat Mandrakk, The Dark Monitor, in spite of being a 3-Dimensional entity. This allows him to always overcome his opponent no matter how powerful, fast or haxed they are) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed an Imperiex Probe twice, which can tag the Flash when he’s not holding back, can keep up with Wally West who also complimented Superman's speed,can keep up with Darkseid who can fight Hal Jordan [Regular Green Lanterns can fly to the edge of the universe, which is at the very least 200 trillion lightyears long, in a short amount of time]), likely Infinite (Caught Zoom who stated that Superman’s speed rivaled his own, broke out of being frozen in time, should be comparable to his Pre-Crisis self, who bursted the very bonds of infinity), possibly Immeasurable (By virtue of being able to hit Soulfire Darkside, and how Wally West Zoom is much faster than has raced through 4-dimensional space, raced through time itself and reached trans-time velocity before proceeding to outpace instantaneous travel, capable of destroying “reality-blitzing missiles”, which should require blitzing the concepts of time and space) to Irrelevant (By virtue of possibly surpassing the Overvoid) | Always Faster Than His Opponent Lifting Strength: Infinite (Lifted a book with infinite pages, as well as the Spectre, whose body contains eternity), likely Immeasurable (Capable of pushing back the Quantum Zealot), possibly Irrelevant | Always Stronger Than His Opponent Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class to at least Multi-Galactic Class+, likely Universal+ to High Multiversal+, possibly at least Low Hyperversal to Hyperversal, if not Hyperversal+ | Always Stronger Than His Opponent Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level to at least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Survived absorbing the previously mentioned Anti-Sunlight, survived the red sun eater's detonation which was 50 times more powerful than the Keplar Supernova, survived attacks from the Void Hound which destroyed ten star systems in a test run, tanked a magic blast from 30th Century Mordru, tanked an Imperiex Probe exploding at point-blank range, survived the collision of Apokolips and New Genesis, tanked Darkseid’s Omega Beams for an extended period of time, took attacks from Pocket Universe Superboy and Cynthonna), likely Universe level+ (Withstood Imperiex-Prime’s entropy blasts for a short time, tanked attacks from Nebula Man, tanked a blast from Gog, who could breach the walls of Hypertime, had the power of the Quintessence bestowed upon him by the Phantom Stranger, Ganthet, Highfather, Zeus and Shazam [http://i.imgur.com/jViSqkh.jpg surpassing all of them] and crippled an off-guard Mxy, tanked an Astro Force explosion that covered a large portion of Supertown, a massive city in New Genesis of the planet Ugrund, [http://i.imgur.com/1d8l6kH.jpg which dwarfed entire galaxies], tanked a blast from Entropy Aegis which could break Imperiex-Prime powered bonds between Warworld and Apokolips, tanked a blast from the Time Trapper, survived breaking the bonds of infinity, tanked a black hole that consumed the universe, withstood the very essence of Death, tanked an attack from Kismet, the embodiment of reality and one of the Lords of Order, survived a section of the Source Wall’s explosion, which caused a pan-dimensional breach and was feared capable of ending the universe, took a blast from Infinity Man) to High Multiverse level+ (Tanked an eye blast from Dominus and withstood Dominus trying to uncreate him, took an uppercut from Emperor Joker), possibly at least Low Hyperverse level (Tanked an attack from the Quantum Zealot imbued with the Power of Creation, makes up half of Cosmic Armor Superman who tanked the eye blasts of Mandrakk, tanked a blast from Soulfire Darkseid which affected reality “to the Bleed”) to Hyperverse level, if not Hyperverse level+ | Always More Durable Than His Opponent Stamina: Limitless (Yellow/blue sunlight allow him to always fight) | Always more enduring than his Opponent Range: Multiversal+ (Punched Brainiac so hard every Brainiac in the multiverse felt it) to High Multiversal+ (Managed to hit both Emperor Joker and Quantum Zealots), possibly at least Low Hyperversal (Managed to strike Soulfire Darkseid) to Hyperversal, if not Hyperversal+ | Always farther than his Opponent Standard Equipment: His costume, Phantom Zone projector (Also comes pocket-sized), psi-blockers, Stardrive, sunstone crystals, solar grenades, K-Suit, Hunter/Prey suit Intelligence: Beyond Hypergenius (Described as having 1/1000th of the mental capacity of Brainiac, who can process and store the knowledge of over 500 octodecillion beings, meaning Superman is able to process around 1.225e72 bytes of information, memorized the design of the Miracle Machine well enough to reconstruct it by hand) | Always smarter than his opponent Weaknesses: Kryptonite, red sun radiation (How he loses all battles with unimpressive feats), magic (But he’s tanked galaxy vaporizing magic blasts so this doesn’t matter) | Always what his opponent doesn’t have (His weaknesses will never be able to be exploited) Key: Standard Superman | Happy Ending Superman Other: A more detailed list of scans depicting Superman at his greatest. Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Well... this was kinda obvious) Batman (Even with prep time, he's never matched Superman like this) The Flash (Despite his incredible speed, he's still not the swiftest JLA hero) Every DC villain ever (I mean, come on guys, he broke Soulfire Darkside in half!) For that matter, every villain ever (See Happy Ending Superman for details) Marvel (Hey, at least he didn't go horribly downhill like they did) Notable Losses: Actual logic Grant Morrison (Basically created most of the greatest feats listed above) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Book Pecking Order Category:PIS users Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Wanked Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Kryptonians